


Twelve Days of Who-Mas

by merlin07



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin07/pseuds/merlin07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too little sleep, too much caffeine and not quite in the holiday spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Who-Mas

On the first day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; my own brand new shiny TARDIS key

On the second day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; two weeping angels, and my own brand new shiny TARDIS key.

On the third day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; three French robots, two weeping angels, and my own brand new shiny TARDIS key.

On the fourth day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; four howling werewolves, three French robots, two weeping angels, and my own brand new shiny TARDIS key.

On the fifth day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; five bio-dampers! Four howling werewolves, three French robots, two weeping angels, and my own brand new shiny TARDIS key.

On the sixth day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; six all-new K9s, five bio-dampers! Four howling werewolves, three French robots, two weeping angels, and my own brand new shiny TARDIS key.

On the seventh day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; seven Slitheen belching, six all-new K9s, five bio-dampers! Four howling werewolves, three French robots, two weeping angels, and my own brand new shiny TARDIS key.

On the eight day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; eight Macras snapping, seven Slitheen belching, six all-new K9s, five bio-dampers! Four howling werewolves, three French robots, two weeping angels, and my own brand new shiny TARDIS key.

On the ninth day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; nine Jacks a' dancing, eight Macras snapping, seven Slitheen belching, six all-new K9s, five bio-dampers! Four howling werewolves, three French robots, two weeping angels, and my own brand new shiny TARDIS key.

On the tenth day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; ten Time Lords leaping, nine Jacks a' dancing, eight Macras snapping, seven Slitheen belching, six all-new K9s, five bio-dampers! Four howling werewolves, three French robots, two weeping angels, and my own brand new shiny TARDIS key.

On the eleventh day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; eleven Masters plotting, ten Time Lords leaping, nine Jacks a' dancing, eight Macras snapping, seven Slitheen belching, six all-new K9s, five bio-dampers! Four howling werewolves, three French robots, two weeping angels, and my own brand new shiny TARDIS key.

On the twelfth day of Who-mas the Doctor gave to me; twelve pairs of converse, eleven Masters plotting, ten Time Lords leaping, nine Jacks a' dancing, eight Macras snapping, seven Slitheen belching, six all-new K9s, five bio-dampers! Four howling werewolves, three French robots, two weeping angels, and my own brand new shiny TARDIS key.


End file.
